Arnold Schwarzenegger
Arnold Schwarzenegger (アーノルド·シュワルツェネッガー Ānorudo Shuwarutsueneggā) is a High Up politician and prominent member of the Seven's Council. He is a defensive type mage due to his use of Barrier Magic being quite good at the use of it. He was saved from his death by Damon D. Draco when the latter saved him and some others from the Fiore's Council base explosion. He is mentioned in Fairy Tail: Breakdown. Appearance Arnold is a very tall man that stands at the height of 6'2" inches and has 250lb of weight. He is very muscular due to his age of 66, his muscles are generally hidden on his council clothes as he uses the Seven's Council standard robes Personality Not much is known about his personality, but some citizens in First Island mentioned he is definitely not corrupt, and that he is a very kind man that cares about the others and tries to fix all of the problems Seven has. It is unknown what he thinks about Damon, but it can be said he is very proud of Damon not just for saving him but also for being a kind-hearted person since Damon saved everyone from the explosion. Relationships 'Damon D. Draco' When Damon was 17 years old Mithra Songokū sent him on a delivery mission where he should delivers a message to the Fiore's Council, as Damon arrives he meets Arnold and befriends him, later during the reunion just right when Damon is leaving he hears the screams about the future explosion and renembers about the old geezers up there, he fastly goes up and save almost everyone what gave him fame both on Fiore and Seven. History Not much is known about his past, sometime ago on his past he learnt Barrier Magic and turned himself into a high up politician conquering everyone's thrusts in the country of Seven. In X790 he and other councilers were saved by Damon D. Draco who was delivering a message, he saved them from a big explosion that destroyed the Magic Council. Abilities and Powers Barrier Magic (バリアの魔法 Baria no Mahō): With Barrier Magic, the user is capable of manifesting their magical energy as a shield in order to defend against the attacks of the enemy. In order to do so, the user allows their magical energy to flow into their hands; which projects a field of magical force which they can manipulate into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc; it is an extremely powerful form of defense. The complexity of the shape is limited by the user's ability to imagine, as in, mentally visualize a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus: not even the user is able to see the forms that they create. The size of a given magical force projection is also limited by the user's ability to imagine. It is unknown how proficent Arnold is at this magic. Trivia *His name is based off the Actor Arnold Schwarzenegger. Category:DamonDraco Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Seven Magic Council Category:High Up Politician Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Side Character